


Simply Forbidden

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prophecy where the gang has to act out their most repeated fantasies.<br/>Season 4/Angel implied<br/>Challenge response</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Forbidden

**The Prophecy**

  
  


Seven stunned faces reflected back at Giles. They were gathered at the former Watcher's house, spread out within the small living room. Oz, Willow and Buffy were seated on the couch, with Xander in the matching chair. Angel and Cordelia were sitting on the stools by the counter dividing the kitchen from the living room, and Spike was leaning in the doorway to said kitchen. Giles was standing near his desk in the corner opposite the stairs.   
  


"Are you sure?" Angel asked, breaking the tense silence.   
  


"Yes," Giles replied, holding the book in front of him. "A-And whomever does not fulfill their fantasy, will, er, die."   
  


"Ok, let me see if I got this straight," Cordelia said. "We have to act out our most repetitive fantasy and if we don't, we by it?"   
  


"That is correct," Giles replied. "However, there are limits."   
  


"Such as?" Buffy asked.   
  


"You cannot put the other person or persons life in peril," Giles explained. "And the fantasy has to-to be possible. For example, it cannot involve Spike or-or-or Angel being out in the sun, or one of us being turned..."   
  


"What if our fantasy involves getting down and dirty with someone?" Xander said. "Or more than one someones?"   
  


"Figures," Cordelia sneered.   
  


"Then that must occur," Giles replied. "Or you shall die."   
  


"Everyone, or just the person whose fantasy it is?" Willow asked.   
  


"Only the person whose fantasy it is," he answered. "However, I believe that since we are all adults now, we should be able to-to put aside our personal hang-ups."   
  


"What if your fantasy could hurt someone?" Oz said. "Emotionally or physically."   
  


"We must remember that none of us ever planned on...er, acting out our fantasies," Giles replied. "That is why they are termed 'fantasy.' It is our subconscious' way of releasing emotions that would not be-be proper or probable in reality." He removed his glasses and began to polish them. "As for physically, as long as the other person's life is not put into danger, anything goes."   
  


"A little bondage is always good for the soul," Xander joked.   
  


"What if the other person doesn't want to...you know," Willow said, blushing slightly.   
  


"I think we can all agree that none of us wishes another in-in this room to die," Giles said, replacing his glasses. He looked pointedly at a certain vampire. "Correct?"   
  


"It's my bloody _job_ to make sure you twits don't die," Spike replied, scowling at the man. "Or have you forgotten that over the past two years and thought I helped because you were my friends?" The last word dripped with distaste.   
  


"Boy, someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning," Buffy commented.   
  


"Shut up, Slayer," he growled at her.   
  


"How are we going to do this?" Angel asked. "If two fantasies involve the same person, he or she can't be in both places at once."   
  


"And what if we want to whip someone until they cry, but then they're involved in another fantasy and too hurt to move?" Cordelia added.   
  


"I always knew you were a dominatrix, Cord," Xander commented.   
  


Giles answered before a verbal battle could commence between the two. "I have thought about that-that possibility, and have come up with what I hope is an, er, adequate solution." He picked up a pile of blank notebook paper and several pens. He walked around the living room, giving each person several sheets and a writing utensil. "Everyone is to write your fantasy with a general detail of what it encompasses, then I shall schedule them accordingly."   
  


"So if my fantasy involves beating Spike to a pulp, it'll be at the end of the week, not at the beginning," Buffy said, twirling her pen between her fingers. Spike snorted in derision.   
  


"Yes," Giles replied. "And I shall be the only one who is knowledgeable about everyone's fantasies. Any questions?" The seven others in the room shook their heads. "Very well. Take your time. The prophecy said it had to-to be your most repetitive fantasy, and something you feel is simply forbidden for you to say or do."   
  


The former Watcher took a seat at his desk in the corner of his living room and everyone began to write. The room was quiet, punctuated only by the sounds of pens writing on paper. Suddenly, a snarl was heard from the kitchen and Angel was hit with a wadded-up piece of paper. They all watched as Spike stalked out of the house, practically slamming the door behind him.   
  


"O-k," Buffy drew out. "What was that about?"   
  


Angel smoothed out the crumpled paper, and, without reading it, folded it in half. "He can't write very well and it frustrates him."   
  


"A two-hundred year old who can't write?" Buffy said. "That's weird."   
  


"Things were different back when Spike was a boy, Buffy," Angel explained. "If you didn't come from a high station, schooling didn't exist."   
  


"And I take it Bleach-boy was from the wrong side of the tracks," Xander said. "Did they even have tracks back then?"   
  


"It is so delightful to know that the American school system is doing a proper job of teaching history," Giles commented dryly.   
  


The door opened, and Spike reentered to everyone looking at him. "What?" he growled.   
  


"Nothing," Buffy replied. Everyone went back to writing.   
  


The blond vampire returned to the kitchen and snatched the paper Angel was holding out over the counter. A few minutes later, everyone but Spike had finished.   
  


"If you fold them over, I shall collect them in here," Giles said, indicating an empty box. He went from person to person, ending in the kitchen just as Spike finished. He then returned to his desk. "It shall take me a few minutes to go over these. If I may suggest a group patrol...?"   
  


"Got it, Giles," Buffy said, standing. "Come on, troops. Let's go slay some raspberry ice cream."   
  


"Yum," Willow commented, rising with Oz and following Buffy out the door.   
  


"Do you think they'll have that bubble-gum stuff again?" Xander asked, trailing behind them.   
  


"I guess this means I'll patrol while everyone else eats," Angel said to Cordelia as they, too, went out the door.   
  


"I'll go with you," Cordelia replied. "I don't eat ice cream anyway. Too fattening."   
  


Spike was last to leave, lighting up a cigarette before pulling the door shut behind him.   
  


Giles pulled the fantasies out of the box and began to read. He had a feeling that things would change within the group with this prophecy, but he did not know if it would be for the better.   
  


 

*****

  
  


"I have written what day your fantasy takes place on the sheet of paper, and what day you participate in another's fantasy, as well as who that person is," Giles told them an hour later. He held the papers his hand, divided by person. "This is the most anonymous way I-I could think of to do this. No one will know who is involved outside of the participants of the fantasy."   
  


"When do we start?" Willow asked.   
  


"I have scheduled the four of them for tomorrow and four for the day after. It is up to you, however, to meet and decide on the times and places," Giles replied. He started to pass out the papers. "Please remember, fantasies are usually about what is-is simply forbidden to us or what we would not, er, normally say or do."   
  
  


 

**Day One**

  
  


~ _Willow_   
  


_There's this spell I've been wanting to do, but it requires two specific type of magick users, and I've fantasized that I would get up enough nerve to ask Giles to help me..._   
  


"I found it through a fellow Wicca on the Internet," Willow explained. "After I got it, I researched it over and over and over again, to make sure it was a true spell and that it was really a possibility."   
  


Giles looked down at the simple, printed-out sheet in his hand. "It does seem rather simple and straightforward." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then replaced them. "I do not see why you would not have come to me with this spell sooner."   
  


"Well, you know, it's Angel," Willow replied. "And he's not exactly your favorite person. After he fed off Buffy, he wasn't mine, either. But after I got this and thought about it, it really should be done. Then we would never have to worry about Angel going back to the bad guy's side."   
  


"That would be a bit of a relief," Giles said.   
  


"So you'll do it?"   
  


"Yes," he replied.

\-----   
  


~ _Cordelia_   
  


_Vain or not, for two years I've been wearing the same outfits. It's horrible. My most repetitve fantasy has been to go on a shopping spree with someone else's money..._   
  


"Charge," Cordelia answered for the tenth time that day, putting the plastic card on the counter. A few minutes later, she took her full bags to the overflowing Blazer, which she and Angel had driven to Sunnydale in, and stuffed them inside.   
  


Without a pause, she returned to the mall.

\-----   
  


_~Angel_   
  


_My fantasy has been to ask Buffy a specific question and for her to answer me truthfully..._   
  


"Do you forgive me?"   
  


Buffy frowned at Angel, who was standing by the heavily curtained window of the motel room. "For what?"   
  


"Anything," Angel replied. "Everything. For hurting you, for leaving you, for everything I did when I lost my soul."   
  


"Of course I forgive you," Buffy said, rising from her seat to go to him. "I let go of everything last year as my Christmas present to you, even though you didn't know that."   
  


She slid her arms around his waist and hugged him. "You're forgiven, Angel."   
  


Angel held her close and allowed one part of his heart to be at peace.

\-----   
  


_~Xander_   
  


_I have to tell Cordelia..._   
  


"Alright, Xander, I'm here," Cordelia said, entering Giles' office at the university. "Where's the others so we can get this over with."   
  


Xander stood and wiped his hands on his pants. "Er...they're...this way," he replied, gesturing back out the door from which she came. She rolled her eyes and walked back out of the office, decked out in one of her new outfits. Xander led her to a specific door, then opened it and ushered her inside.   
  


"Xander, we're in a janitor's closet," Cordelia said disdainfully. "Don't tell me your fantasy is to have sex in here."   
  


"No," Xander answered quickly.   
  


"Then what are we doing in here?"   
  


Xander swallowed past the lump in his throat, wiped his hand on his pants again, and said, "Cordelia, I love you. Still. And I'm sorry. Again. And that's all I wanted to say."   
  


Cordelia stood there, a shocked expression on her face, as Xander turned and went back out the door. 

  
  


**Day Two**

  
  


_~Giles_   
  


_I can honestly say that I hate Angel, for what he did both with and without his soul. And he is going to hurt as much as I do..._   
  


Angel nodded at Giles, knowing this was something the man he'd once called friend needed to do. Then everything erupted in pain.

\-----   
  


_~Oz_   
  


_I love Willow and I've forgiven her; however, I have yet to have closure with Xander..._   
  


Oz drew his fist back and punched Xander as hard as he could. The taller brunette fell to the ground with the force of impact.   
  


Then Oz held out his hand to help Xander stand back up. "That's for kissing Willow," he said.   
  


"Got it," Xander replied, rubbing his jaw. "Um, ow."

\-----   
  


~ _Spike_   
  


_I just wan to hod Bufes hand._   
  


"So, I'm in your fantasy, huh?" Buffy said as she joined Spike in the park. She sat down on the bench next to him. "What has your sick mind come up with this time?"   
  


"What makes you think that, Slayer?" Spike asked with a smirk.   
  


"Because you're you," she replied. "And if it's one thing I've learned these past two years, you are perverted."   
  


"I'm hurt," he said with dramatic sadness.   
  


"Is anyone else joining us in an orgy, or do you just want another Slayer under your 'belt'?" Buffy asked with a grin.   
  


Spike looked away from her and out into the night. "Nothing that exciting, luv," he said quietly. His shyly took her hand, entwining their fingers, then let them rest on the bench. "I only want to enjoy the night."   
  


"With me?" Buffy said, staring down at their linked hands.   
  


"Is that a problem?" he growled back.   
  


"No! No problem," she replied quickly.

\-----   
  


_~Buffy_   
  


_I want to know what the blackmail is making Spike on our side. I've been fantasizing about finding it out for a year and a half now..._   
  


"Spike?" Buffy said a few minutes later.   
  


"Yeah, pet?" Spike replied.   
  


"You know you're in my most repetitive fantasy...well, obviously, because you got the list from Giles," she said. "Anyway, my fantasy has been for you to tell me what the blackmail is. So, what is it?"   
  


She thought he wasn't going to answer her as he continued to stare of into the night. Then, he said quietly, "I wasn't."   
  


Buffy frowned. "What?"   
  


"I wasn't blackmailed," Spike told her.   
  


"Oh," she said. "But then why...?"   
  


He shrugged, his thumb rubbing the side of her thumb absently. After a moment, Buffy leaned over a kissed him on the cheek.   
  


They sat there, undisturbed, for the remainder of the night.   
  


 

**The Aftermath**

  
  


"We're all here and living, right?" Buffy asked as she entered Giles' house, Spike trailing behind her, after patrol. "Fantasies fulfilled?"   
  


She looked from person to person, then frowned. "Where's Angel?"   
  


"At the motel," Cordelia answered. "He said to let you know he wouldn't be here."   
  


"So, Giles, is there anything else we need to do?" Xander asked, a semi-large bruise marring his face.   
  


"No," Giles replied, writing something on a piece of paper. He folded it, stuck it in an envelope, then sealed it. "Cordelia, if you will please give this to-to Angel. It's from Willow a-and myself."   
  


"Sure," Cordelia said, accepting the envelope. "Well, I guess if there's nothing else I need to do, I'm gone."   
  


"Bye Cordelia," Willow said. Oz nodded to her.   
  


The former cheerleader paused in the open doorway to Giles'. "Xander, are you coming?"   
  


Xander bolted off the couch and behind her out the door.   
  


The remaining friends gave each other puzzled looks, and shrugs. "So, Buff, wanna go to the Bronze?" Willow asked.   
  


"Sure, sounds like fun," Buffy answered. She glanced over at Giles. "That is, if I'm done...?"   
  


"Yes, Buffy, you're through," Giles replied with a smile.   
  


"Then we're so gone," Buffy said. She, Willow and Oz went out the door. Half a second later, the Slayer stuck her head back in. "Spike, you coming or what?"   
  


Spike sent Giles a half-grin, then quickly left, shutting the door behind him.   
  


Giles leaned back in his chair and absently cleaned his glasses. He'd been correct, things had changed between the group, and he was glad it had been for the better. Sliding his glasses back on his nose, he looked down at his bruised knuckles.   
  


He certainly felt better.   
  


 

**End**


End file.
